Digital and analog data communications over conventional utility and premises electric power lines is an established method for point-to-point and point-to-multipoint communications between devices. In such communications, a communication signal carrying data is superimposed on a 50 to 60 Hz alternating current (AC) power line using higher frequencies. A central computer may use such a power line communications system to control remote power applications, to monitor remote utility usage, or to support energy conservation. For example, the central computer may control the operation of heaters, air-conditioners, electric lighting and the like. The power line communications system may also be used to support high-speed broadband data to support Internet, multimedia and home entertainment systems, using a power line communication network such as IEEE 1901, IEEE P1901.2, HomePlug GP/AV/AV2/1.0, G.hn, G.hnem, and other similar technologies.
The accuracy of arc fault detecting circuits on a power line that includes a power line communications system may be diminished as the power line communications signal may be interpreted as an arc fault. For example, some arc detecting circuits analyze frequency noise content on a power line to detect arc faults, and the power line communications signal may have similar frequency noise content as that produced by an arc fault causing the arc detecting circuits to falsely identify the power line communication signal as an arc fault.